Edward's Demons
by C Jun
Summary: The night Edward was to take Bellas life. R&R Rated M for content.Wrote this as a reprieve from my other Loving You. Hope you like. Next Chapter soon to be posted
1. Chapter 1

_How should I do it? Ring the door bell? Knock on the door?_

"No…"

I mumbled to myself as I paced the tree line just behind Bella Swan's home. Bella Swan. Beautiful. Captivating. Modest. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, make her smile.

I wanted something else as well.

I wanted the blood coursing hot through her veins just beneath her porcelain skin. I wanted to taste her life essence more than anything. I wanted to see the look of fear cross her face as I sank my teeth into the soft, warm flesh of her neck, hear her scream, cry, beg for her life.

I craved her blood, body and secrets. I wanted her just for me. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to pin her down and make her scream in ecstasy. Give her the world.

I Paused in my pace when I heard her roll over restlessly then sigh. Was that my name she murmured?

"Edward…"

She sighed again before turning over again. Excitement coursed through me as I climbed the tree nearest her window. Did she have feelings for me? Did she love me? Was she entrapped by me like I was by her?

I watched her sleep from my perch imagining stroking that soft skin of hers, touching her warm body, feeling her pressed against me. Just thinking about it made me shutter in pleasure.

"Edward."

She spoke so clearly I thought she had been awakened. I sat waiting until she sighed almost forlornly then turned over. I longed for her. I needed her. I wanted to see her smile, tell me all of her secrets, love me like I loved her.

My imagination took me on the road of killing her. The monster inside me watched her as she slept, pounced her, covered her mouth as she screamed. It gave it pleasure to hear that single scream of pain, made the monster pull her shivering body close with the undeniable lust that controlled him; No, he would not go any farther than that. Killing her would be just enough to get the release he so desired.

That would never happen. She whimpered in her sleep freezing me with the sudden pang of desire that rocked my body. I would make her mine. I made the vow as I slid down from the tree and ran into the impending darkness.


	2. Sweet Dreams

Isabella Swan. I was completely obsessed with her. Every thought in every second of my slow sunny day was dedicated to her. Did she like flowers? What was her favorite color? Did she have a boyfriend in Phoenix? More importantly, what did she think of me? The way I stayed away from her and others, my alabaster skin, my freezing touch, the longing that echoed in my eyes when I stared at her. Sighing, I stared up at the sky as I lay on the forest floor.

I was in my meadow, relaxing. I ran my hand across the grass slowly imagining strocking Bella's smooth chocolate hair. I sighed again with longing. When would I get up the courage to tell her how I felt? Damn! I rolled over and buried my face in the grass, smelling the dirt before I stood and raced to sit in Bella's room.

Everything in her room smelt of her. It radiated her scent like an air freshener. If only there was a way to capture this scent and keep it forever. I let a smile snake across my face as I moved towards the dresser, pulling open a drawer and extracting a shirt. I pressed it to my face slowly and inhaled the scent deeply. I stood there for what felt like hours until I heard the doorknob turn. I dashed across the room and hid under the bed, the short clenched in my fist. Bella walked towards her bed, letting her bag fall and hit the floor. The springs bowed on slightly as she sat and removed her boots.

"What a day..."

She sighed, standing to go to her window. She leaned outand inhaled the fresh air deeply like the air in her room was stagent. I smiled inwardly. If only she knew I was here. Moments later she threw herself across her bed with headphones blaring muic in her ears. That would do her no good in the future. Listening to music over 110 decibels could cause damage to the inner ear. MY thought waves were snapped to pieces when I heard her delicate voice sing along to the words I knew all too well as Linkin Park. I smiled even more when her heart rate slowed to a lethargic pace: She had fallen asleep. I crawled out from beneath her reasting place and stared down at her when I stood. A pillow was across her face and the music still blared. I wondered how she could sleep with it playing. I moved the pillow and brushed my lips across her,

"Sweet dreams, Isabella Swan."

She sighed in her sleep but moved not. I smiled, gently covered her face with the pillow and disappeared out the window. The sun was disappeared behind the clouds that billowed over from the ocean. I smirked. It was time to head home.


End file.
